


Deadlock: Character POVs

by Alovette



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bumblebee's Death, Canonical Character Death, Character POV, Death, Gen, Impalement, It's just character POVs of the scene in Deadlock, Megatron's Death, Swords, idk how to tag this, not really - Freeform, robot gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alovette/pseuds/Alovette
Summary: The iconic scene in S3 EP13 of Transformers: Prime, Deadlock, as seen through the POV of various characters. Primarily, Bumblebee and Megatron. Other character POVs to be added, if I feel up to it. Requests and suggestions for character POVs welcome.I mostly wrote this as a means of breaking through my writer's block. Let's see if it worked.





	1. Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> The sequence of events in these POV studies is based upon the extended version of the scene, which you can watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2iv4S9oYl8

\-----

It was foolish.

Brave, but foolish. And I knew it, even as I launched myself from the support pillar of the Omega Lock, but I had thought I could make it. Optimus was _right there_. If only I could just deliver the saber to him. However, I had left myself wide open to attack as I soared across the chasm, Star Saber held high above my head. I had failed to anticipate the speed of Megatron’s reaction. Before I was even halfway across, the Decepticon warlord had fired a barrage from his fusion cannon straight at me. It was far too late when Optimus intervened. There was no way I could have avoided the weapon’s fire.

The first blast hit me square in the chest, the heat peeling away the top layers of my armor. My grip on the saber loosened and I felt a sudden sense of loss and failure as it slipped from my digits, tumbling away from me as it fell toward the pool of cybermatter below. I’d lost the saber. I’d failed Optimus.

I felt all of my forward momentum slow to a crawl, the sting of the blast just beginning to reach my senses. When the second blast hit the pain was immediate as I felt it tear deeper into my chassis. All thought of failure vanished as reality crashed into my processor, alongside the third blast as it ripped into my spark chamber.

Now, I could feel myself falling. My spark flickered, smoke and fire billowing from my chest, and darkness pressing in all around me. I knew this was it. I was fading fast, my spark just about to extinguish as I dropped like a rock into the silvery-blue shimmer of the cybermatter.

And then darkness.

It seemed to go on for eternity. Silent, empty darkness. Was this the afterlife? Was I now one with the Allspark? If so, why did it feel so empty? So alone? I had always imagined it would be different; safe, happy, full of life! Where were the others? Primus?

_Bumblebee..._

I turned in the darkness. That voice! Where had it come from?

_Do not be afraid, Bumblebee…_

“Who's there?” I called out and was stunned to hear my own voice echo in the dark. My original voice. The voice I had lost so long ago.

_Do not fear, Bumblebee. You are safe here._

“Who are you? What is this place?” I called out to the voice again.

_Who I am does not matter. It is who **you** are that truly matters._

“Who _I_ am? I'm Bumblebee!” I responded.

_That is your designation, your name, but it is not who you **are**._

Now the voice was being cryptic.

“What do you mean?” I asked, “I’m me, I'm Bumblebee. I’m.. just a scout.”

_No... you are more than that, Bumblebee. You are a warrior, a guardian, a friend... and this is not your time. There is much more for you to accomplish._

“Wh-what? What do you mean? I don't understand.” I said, utterly confused. What was this voice trying to tell me? “A-Am I not..?”

_Dead? No... not yet. Your spark still yet burns... but you **must** wake up. Wake up, Bumblebee!_

_WAKE UP!_

My optics flickered to life and the darkness was replaced with the silvery-blue shimmer of cybermatter all around me. I tried to move, but my limbs felt heavy against the thickness of the cybermatter. I struggled harder, clawing at the matter until I felt my fingertips breach the surface and catch hold of a solid metal outcrop. I pulled myself up, gasping the thin air into my clogged vents, and clung to the edge of the Omega Lock’s circular rim.

I was alive!

And there above me, I saw the hilt of the Star Saber! It must have landed on the edge of the ring! I hadn't lost it! I reached up, curling my fingers around the hilt of the blade, and pulled it toward me. I could still get it to Optimus. It wasn’t too late!

But I was wrong.

By the time I had re-emerged from the pool of cybermatter, the fight between Optimus and Megatron was all but over. Megatron had managed to retrieve his Dark Star Saber and had knocked Optimus away with a wave of dark energy. I only caught a glimpse of Optimus before he slid over the edge.

_No!_

I tightened my grip on the saber and pulled myself along the rim of the ring as Megatron stomped toward the edge and raised his dark saber to finish Optimus.

“Prepare to join your _scout_ in the Allspark!” I heard him growl with finality, that terrible jagged blade raised above him in anticipation of that last killing blow.

Anger boiled inside me, my spark burning with fury as I pulled myself up onto the platform behind him and shouted his name.

“MEGATRON!”

He turned as I raised the Star Saber above my head and plunged the blade forward. There was an awful screech of tearing metal and a strangled sound from the warlord, but I felt little resistance as the thick, sharpened blade slid easily into his chassis; straight through his spark chamber.

I watched his optics widen in shock as he gasped in ventfuls of the thin air, a choked groan escaping him as he cast his gaze downward to take in the sight of the blade, embedded deeply into his chest. I stared back at him when he locked optics with me, venting heavily from the exertion. I could feel the cybermatter rapidly stitching shut the gaping wound in my chassis, healing me as it dripped thickly from my entire frame.

Optic ridges lowered darkly over my optics as I glared up at the warlord, and I finally spoke the words that had burned inside me for so long... with the voice that had been stolen from me all those eons ago.

“You took my voice. You will never rob anyone, of _anything_ , _ever_ again..!” And with all the fury I felt in that moment, I pushed hard against the hilt of the saber and drove it deeper into Megatron, right _through_ him!

There was a thrill of delight that raced through my circuits as I watched the pain flash across his scarred faceplates. I held my ground, even as he raised one trembling arm to lift that violet blade high in retaliation... only for it to slip from his weakened grip and tumble over the edge to the planet below. It was almost comical to watch him look up at his trembling hand in confusion and lower his arm with dawning realization when he found himself disarmed.

He dropped suddenly to one knee as his strength faltered, and I gripped the saber tighter. Our optics locked once more, and he swung his other arm up to grasp the blade in defiance. I watched, my grip still tight on the hilt, as he struggled to stand up. I felt him try to pry the blade out and held firm, refusing to yield. He dropped back down when his strength failed him, crying out in pain. I clenched my jaw and tightened my grip further, my joints creaking in protest, and leaned forward to push the blade even _deeper_ into him, to spite his efforts to fight back. I just wanted him to _die_ already!

“Lord Megatron! No!” I heard Starscream call out in distress from the platform above.

And it was then that Megatron’s resolve began to crumble and I saw the fear in his optics as his end neared. Only _I_ was granted the privilege of hearing the breathy whimper that escaped him as the light in his optics flickered and then slowly faded out as his spark finally extinguished.

I can't describe the satisfaction I felt as those cruel crimson optics finally went dark and the hum of his engines wound down to silence. It was the darkest feeling I had ever experienced before, to take pleasure in the ending of a life, even one so cruel. I could never admit this to the others. They would never understand. After everything Megatron had done to me, to my friends, and to all the innocent lives he'd snuffed out, I felt vindicated, justified in my actions. But I knew deep down that I shouldn't have felt this _good_ about killing him.

Yet, I held firm as the high and thrill of Megatron’s passing began to fade, and his sparkless husk slid slowly down the end of the blade to tumble freely off the edge toward Earth.

It was finally over... and I had miraculously survived.


	2. Megatron

\-----

“The Star Saber!”

That infuriating little scout had somehow gotten his hands on the powerful relic, which had previously been stored securely in my vault! There was only one Autobot with the means to infiltrate such a secure chamber. I made a mental note to deal with the slippery Smokescreen later. Pushing myself back up to my feet, I shoved Optimus out of the way and leveled my fusion cannon at the Autobot pest, Bumblebee, firing three consecutive shots before the Prime intervened to deflect my fourth and final shot.

A futile effort, as it was already too late to save their little scout. I watched with satisfaction as the first blast struck the Autobot, knocking the saber from his hands. It was quickly followed by the second and third shots, smoke and flames erupting from his shattered chassis as his optics went dark and his body plunged into the pool of cybermatter below.

I looked back at Optimus with a pleased smile, savoring the look of devastation on the Prime’s face as he watched his precious little bug perish at my hands. But it was a short-lived moment of satisfaction as the Prime’s fury erupted into a violent retaliation against me. I was knocked senseless by the furious assault, pounded back and forth until I struck the support pillar and collapsed near the edge. Clearly, I had underestimated the strength of Optimus’ new frame and the power of his fury.

However, as I regained my senses, I spotted my Dark Star Saber embedded in the metal just below me. With a careful glance back at my rival as he approached, readying his ion cannon to finish me, I discreetly reached for the hilt of my saber and carefully pried it loose. With all my strength, I wrenched it free and swung the blade out in a curving arc behind me. It sent out a wave of dark energon which flung the Prime back and sent him hurtling over the edge! I pushed myself up, Dark Star Saber in hand, and approached the edge to find the Prime clinging desperately to a ledge with a single hand.

_Finally!_

Victory was within my grasp! I had crushed the pathetic little Bumblebee and now Optimus was at my mercy. I raised my saber high in preparation to finally slay the accursed Prime and secure my victory!

“Prepare to join your _scout_ in the Allspark!” I jeered, pleased at the look of defeat in my rival’s optics and the devastation of his loss. I was ready to end him once and for all... when an unfamiliar voice called out my name.

“MEGATRON!”

I turned to confront the source of this interruption, wondering who it was that had decided to try their hand at playing the “hero” this time. I was wholly unprepared for what came next. Cold cybertronian steel pierced through my armor like paper. I let out an undignified sound as the blade tore through my chassis, plunging deeper than the Pit into my chest, until I felt it rip through my spark chamber and press against my spinal strut.

The energon from my tanks backed up my throat into my intake and I quickly swallowed it back down, choking on the sickening pain as I vented shallowly. My mind reeled in shock as I struggled to process what had just happened. Peering down with a groan, I saw the massive blade jutting out of my chest and followed its length down to the Autobot who wielded it.

My spark nearly extinguished at the sight. It couldn't be! I had watched him expire with my own two optics! But... the scout was alive! And then I realized _how_ as the wound in his chest rapidly sealed itself shut. The cybermatter had healed him!

“You took my voice.” the scout suddenly spoke, in a voice that was both foreign and strangely familiar; no longer was it a crude electronic analog of speech.

I now recognized it as the same voice I had ripped from the scout’s throat so many cycles ago. At the time, I had felt it was a fitting punishment for the tight-lipped young scout I had captured back during the war on Cybertron. But now it seemed clear that I had taken more than just his voice. I saw a vicious hatred and thirst for vengeance in the young scout’s round optics.

“You will never rob anyone, of _anything_ , _ever_ again..!” he growled, and then he did something truly unexpected. He threw his weight forward and drove the blade deeper into my chest until it burst violently through my armor and out my back!

He had driven the saber clean through my chassis!

The agony tripled and nearly knocked me off my feet. I choked out a gasp of pain and struggled to steady myself. This wasn't possible! There was no way I was going to allow myself to be slain by a _pathetic_ little scout! I fought through the pain and raised my dark saber to strike back against this injurious assault. But my strength was quickly failing and the blade slipped from my trembling digits, bouncing over the edge behind me.

I gazed up at my empty hand in disbelief, letting out a raspy intake as I lowered my arm back down to my side. My strength suddenly faltered and I collapsed to one knee with a pained groan. I was beginning to realize the futility of my efforts to delay my inevitable demise...

_No!_

I refused to lay down and _die_ like this! I grabbed the blade with my other hand and forced my trembling frame to stand, steadying the blade as I tried to pull it out. But the scout was stronger than he looked and I grew weaker with each passing moment. I struggled to stand, still grasping the blade, but the pain and my fading strength proved too much. I collapsed back down to one knee, gasping at the pain it sparked.

Still clutching the blade, I locked optics with the scout and saw a darkness behind his eyes that rivaled my own... and for the first time in eons, I felt true terror! Then he leaned against the hilt of the blade, forcing it deeper through me as he watched the growing fear fill my optics. I now knew this was the end... and I could do nothing to stop it!

I let out the softest of whimpers as I felt my spark flicker, dangerously close to extinguishing. It filled me with the deepest terror I had ever known. I began to fear what would await me on the other side. Distantly, I registered the sound of Starscream’s voice calling out to me in distress.

“Lord Megatron! No!”

Those were to be the last words I would ever hear in this life as my spark was finally extinguished... and darkness was all that remained.


End file.
